


lo que acecha tras la mascara

by Vascku



Category: American McGee's Alice, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vascku/pseuds/Vascku
Summary: nah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> esto es mi primer fanfic. perdon si no es bueno, pero habia que hacerlo no?

El cielo azul claro brillaba sobre las detartaladas calles del muelle cuando una joven confusa paseaba esquivando a la gente. una joven delgada y hermosa era ajena a todo aquello que le reodeaba y su cabello negro como el alquitran ondeaba tras de ella con la ligera brisa del pestilente rio.

Llevaba deambulando cerca de dos dias en los cuales no habia dejado de moverse. Sus fantasmas la seguian y el fuego de su mente era tan caliente que creia arder por momentos en la vida real. Pero aquello no era real aunque... ¿que era real ya y que era mentira? Los años habian difuminado demasiado la debil barrera entre el pais de las maravillas y londres. Desearia encontrar ayuda pero sabia que nadie le ofreceria una mano. Era clinicamente demente y una paria social ante sus iguales.

Alice Lidell sabia que era el sabor de la soledad, del miedo y la deseperacion. Sabia que era tener miedo a quedarse dormida y volver a encontrase con la reina. Ella.... estaba muerta, debia de estar muerta, pero la mala hierba dicen que nunca muere. Desde que acabo con el doctor podia ver su sombra en cada esquina y oia una y otra vez la misma frase:  
"no hay metodo en esta locura, locura y destruccion, no esta bien preguntar lo que ya se sabe" oia decirle una y otra vez entre risas. 

La reina y ella eran insemparables: era el cancer inestirpable , la enfermedad y podredumbre que mata el rosal y la pobre Alice era el rosal. Tras dos dias, mirando el agua desde el puente de londres decidio acabar con la pantomima y pober fin a la obra como uno de esos viejos dramas isabelinos que leyo de pequeña. 

Era una escena estraña, una mujer de azul con el pelo negro, encaramada al petril de puente mirando añorando el agua, añorando una paz que no sabia si encontraria en ese rio que se arrastraba mas que fluia bajo el puente. Seria tan facil dar un paso y dejar caer su peso... entonces lloro. No habia llorado en años y lloro. Habia perdido. 

A punto de acabar con todo, a punto de saltar sintio un tiron en el brazo:

-¿Alice Lidell?- pregunto una voz masculina  
-que mas da...  
-¿es usted Alice Lidell si o no?  
-si- suspiro, soy yo. Y ahora si me deja... quiero acabar con todo...

la voz masculina le aferro el brazo. Ella se giro y se topo con un caballero vestido de marron y pelo castaño. Trato de fazarse pero el no aflojo:

-quiero que responad una pregunta... ¿que hizo su hermana con el necronomicon?...  
-¿necro... que?  
-necronomicon, el libro de los dioses inombrables. Del que mora bajo el mar y el que porta los mensajes a los dioses exteriores. Hace muchos años desaparecio de la biblioteca de Oxford y las pistas apuntan a su hermana Lizzie...

Alice se solto del caballero y bajo del puente. Ese libro. La reina lo habia mencionado en varias ocasiones: necromicon, necronomicon,... el libro negro de los horrores.

-si asi fuese... no cambiaria nada.  
-salvo que su hermana no estuviese muerta.  
-ja, no me venga con estupideces. Murio ¿vale? Vi su cadaver, vi su cuerpo y la expresion de horror que desfiguraba su rostro.  
-pobre niña, Chesaire tenia razon, tozuda y terca pero con cierta curiosidad... se lo explicare en un sitio mas tranquilo, un poco mas tarde.- el caballero le entrego una tarjeta: "Club Diogenes, entrada de socio" y colocandose el sombreo se alejo- se lo dire todo. Ve a la direccion de la tarjeta esta tarde a las cinco a tomar el te y por cierto señorita Lidell, he de presentarme: baste que me conozaca como el señor Lovecraft y baste con eso.

Mientras Alice intento formular una pregunta acerca de su amigo felino la figura del caballero se alejaba en la multidud mientras suponia sonreia. Si queria saber que demonios pasaba tendria que visitar ese sitio a las cinco.

.................

tras una frugal y escueta comida, el señor Lovecraft miro por la ventana la calle de enfrente mientras veia desdibujarse las ventanas de enfrente. Miraba mientras sonrreia. Una ventaja minima sobre crear historias era saber como podia empezar con esta. La señorita Lidell sabia que vendria y el tendria que explicarle muchas cosas y mostrarle muchas cosas:

"de la luz a la oscuridad de la ignorancia al conocimento" 

se limpio los labios y sonrrio, si mucho que explicar pero una mujer capaz de viajar a las tierras oniricas y volver sin usar hechizos ni drogas era algo demasiado valioso para dejarlo pasar o huir. Si se negaba a participar en su pequeña empresa, bueno el problema seria para ella, seria el no conocer la posible verdad y, aunque quizas era lo mejor, sabia que el conocimeinto la impulsaria a buscarlo de forma directa y afrotar lo que descubriese. Debia de ser una mujer fuerte, pese a lo que habia presenciado esa mañana:

-crees que vendra... ¿no señor Lovecraft?  
-ah, señor Chesaire, un enorme placer volver a verte....  
-¿lo crees?- dijo mientras se acercaba por detras moviendo su cuerpo provisional detras de el. Un cuerpo felino, que buena idea aunque fuera limitante a ciertos aspectos como la dieta o el uso de sus "manos" pero su pelaje gris era muy apreciado en determinados sitios de las tierras del sueño

-lo hara.  
-perfecto- dijo sonrriendo y relamiendose a cada silaba. Salto a la mesa y tras amenzar con su salto el equilibrio insetable de muchas cuartillas sueltas se giro para mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos- ¿y usted sera capaz de decirselo?  
-tendre que hacerlo y se que lo hare.

terminada la conversacion se levanto y se puso a teclear en una maquina de escribir mientras refunfuñaba. Quedaban dos horas para las cinco y habia mucho que poner en orden, se dijo mientras sorbia su cafe, tan negro como el libro y el asunto a tratar.

El diogenes era un viejo edificio Victoriano rodeado de casas de estilo Art Deco mas sencillos en ladrillo que resaltaban su viejo y destartalado lujo y oscura fachada neogotica de piedra granitica gris y sucia por culpa de decadas de humedades. Cuando la señorita Lidell entro le sorprendio una figura apostada en la puerta:

-¿me echabas de menos?- dijo ajustandose unas lentes rotas.  
-estas muerto- mascullo Alice por lo bajo- yo te mate.  
-je,je,je... ¿de verdad crees que te vas a salir con la tuya pequeña golfa demente? ¿de verdad lo piensas o solo es una alucinacion para no creer que tu tienes realmente la culpa

el corazon empezo a bombear sangre rapido y frenetico:  
-¿que estas diciendo? ¡fuiste tu! Bastardo de mierda....  
-hermoso... ¿acaso no quieres ver que solo SI HUBIESES GRITADO se habrian SALVADO TODOS? Je,je,je...  
-yo, es mentira....  
-si, claro. Cuentaselo a quien le interese, golfilla, tan distinta a tu dulce hermana....

Cuando iba a responder fue llamada por un viejo mayordomo y al girarse la figura del difunto profesor se habia desvanecido. Aguantando la compostura lo mejor que pudo entrego la nota y tras una revision de arriba a abajo a aquella muchacha ,tan ajena a la sociedad de la que era sirviente, hizo un ademan de mano y la llevo ecaleras arriba entre moquetas de rojo y verde a la sala de fumadores donde su anfitrion esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nah, chicos segunda parte. si le gusta a alguien que me lo diga. si no decirme como mejorarlo

 

**Cap 2**

 

la sala estaba acojedoramente calida y resultaba acogedora en comparacion al frio escachado que replicaba en los vidrios de la ventana. Alice paso asustada y confusa al despacho. Las estanterias hasta el techo estaban repletas de libros de extraños caracteres e ignotas procedencias. En las paderes, viejas fotografias de paisajes y el papel a bandas verdes rodeaban la chimenea de la pequeña estancia. Tanto objeto junto casi resultaba agobiante, pero no mas que el colegio de la fortaleza de puertas. Oh si, aquello si que era agobiante.

 

-buenas tardes señoritas.

-buenas tardes- dijo sentandose en un mullido sillon frente a su interlocutor, tras una mesa de gran tamaño. El señor Lovecraft sirvio dos tazas de un te marron muy transparente en el que flotaban pequeñas particulas plateadas.

-te recomiendo beber un poco de te. Hace frio y te hara falta- dijo ofreciendo una taza a la hermosa joven de cabello negro que amablemente la acepto y dio un sorbo. Su rostro ofrecio una pequeña mueca- ¿demasiado amargo?  
-no señor Lovecraft, demasiado caliente.

-bien- dijo tomando una segunda taza y dando un sorbo- bien.

 

Mientras las tazas se vaciaban y el caballero ofrecia unas pastas a su visita comenzo a hablar

-quizas no sepas por que estas aqui o por que resultas necesaria para una accion un tanto... bueno, un tanto... como decirlo....

-mire señor Lovecraft, no tengo mucho tiempo. La verdad, estar en la maldita calle intentando ganarse algo de dinero siendo legal y no yendo a la via facil, no es que de mucho tiempo libre...

tengo varias preguntas...

-ummm- dijo el caballero sonrriendo- tienes caracter y eres curiosa... bien, te respondere sinceramente...

-vale, primera... ¿que sabe de mi?  
-bueno- dijo mientras rebuscaba en el escritorio un viejo legajo de papeles- segun el informe del manicomio eres Alice Lidell, fuiste internada por estres post traumatico con tendencias catatonicas y segun este otro informe... tus sueños son INTERESANTES, por decir algo.

-¿mis sueños? ¿que hace con el informe?  
-bueno, el informe es robado, cierto y tu y yo sabemos que el pais de las maravillas no es un sueños, es un lugar mas alla de la ciudad de Ulthar...

-¡Ulthar! Yo conozco ese sitio, Chesaire es de alli... creo recordar.

-¿conoces Ultahr eh? Entonces yo te dire que conozco el palacio de la reina... de lejos, pues nunca me atrevi a entrar dentro...

-es por la reina por lo que estoy aqui... ¿no?  
-bueno, si y no.

 

Lovecraft se levanto y se acerco a la señorita para susurrarle. Ella se estremecio, se acercaba algo malo, lo sabia, todos los hombres eran igual...

 

-la reina es, bueno, la reina de corazones y la reina roja a la vez ¿no?

-¿adonde quiere llegar?

-¿y si te digo como liberarte de ella y de paso de su corrupcion?

 

Alice arqueo una ceja. ¿acaso no eran ellas dos la dos caras de una moneda? ¿no era un cancer inextirpable? Sonrrio ante la idea:

 

-si sabes como... seria un honor que me lo dijeses....

-bueno, realmente solo puedo ayudarte a que sepas dos cosas: como volver alli y saber que es realmente ese ser.

 

Alice suspiro. Desde la muerte de su psiquiatra, accidentalmente por empujoncito a las vias, no habia conseguido volver mas que muy brevemente y a localizaciones aleatorias dentro de su mundo. Nunca habia conseguido llegar a donde ella queria y no sabia nada de sus amigos tras los eventos del tren. Miro al caballero a los ojos y sus ojos verdes vieron sinceridad en sus palabras:

 

-vale, dime que es.

-bien- dijo mientras le acercaba un viejo tomo de color negro viejo y maltratado de un estante- aqui esta lo que necesitas. Es un viejo libro sin nombre unico escrito en origen en lengua araba por abdul al-Razhed. Ellos lo llaman Al-azif y sus conocimientos procenden de una ciudad que perdio sus nombre en las arenas reales y del tiempo. Describe, en esta traduccion inglesa, los cultos a dos seres que son lo marino y el caos. Uno duerme en algun sitio del Oceano Pacifico bajo el agua en una ciudad ignota y el otro siembra el caos bajo varios aspectos y trae y lleva mensajes a sus superiores. Sus aspectos incluyen uno que se denomina la reina roja y sus nombres son muchos. Quizas el mas correcto sea nyarlathotep. Todo lo que necesitas saber esta aqui. Es un libro maldito y terrible, pero alguien que ha perdido todo... nada puede perder.

-ah, vaya, "que amable"

-ah, el sarcasmo. Se la describe como la reina roja bajo el siguiente aspecto Una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo capaz de transformarse en una bestia horrible con garras, guadaña y cabello de serpientes... se pareceria a la figura que vi descrita en la Cronica Ebonis Fataisia... un libro que describe tu pais de las maravillas...

 

alice se extraño... ¿habia un libro que describia su mundo? ¿como era posible? ¿entonces existia?

Empezo a mirar por la ventana y por un momento creyo ver algo cayendo, quizas algo sea algo ambiguo para describir la caida de un cadaver. Corrio a la ventana y al asomarse no vio nada. Jadeo. Apoyada en la ventana jadeaba, casi hiperventilaba. no. Todo se volvia confuso y el señor Lovecraft se volvio a sentar dejandose caer mareado...

 

-aggh la droga onirica ha emepzado su trabajo... no te asustes, en breve estaremos en la calle principal de Ulthar... si no me ves, pregunta por Randolph Carter... si todo sale bien...

 

maldicion... un extraño miedo la recorrio, el miedo a lo desconociso pero un fundido en negro fue lo ultimo que sintio antes de aparecer en mitad de un lugar desconocido, extraño, y ser cas atropellada con su vestido azul, por un carro.

 

Como una exhalacion rodo fura de su trayento y choco con una muchacha:

 

-ten mas cuidado inutul.

-lo-lo-lo siento, no-no era mi intencion...

-tranquila, no te preocupes... ¿estas bien preciosa? Esos ojazos verdes parecen confusos...

-yo, solo estoy mareada eso es todo.

-no te preocupes. Irene, me llamo Irene.

-Alice- dijo levantandose y tendiendo la mano a la joven desconocida de pelo rubio cobrizo y ojos azules.

 

Entonces ella se alzo y miro al fondo:

-señor Carter, señor Carter....

 

el señor Lovecraft, ahora Carter, venia vestido con un traje levente arabe de color blanco sonrriendo a su amiga...

-ah Irene... esta es Alice, una Amiga que va a ayudarme con eso que te comente la ultima vez.

-oh, ¿vas en serio? La sacerdotisa del templo dijo que era una locura...

-ella acabo con ello una vez....

-un momento...

 

Irene miro de pies a cabeza a Alice recreandose en sus detalles. Vio sus botas, sus medias, su delantal y su simbolo al cuello para acabar en euna sonrrisa en la cara de la señorita Lidell:

 

-disculpa, ¿pasa algo?

-¿eres ESA alice? ¿La que acabo con el juguetero?

Suspiro

-si, ¿por?  
-entonces puede que no hayan grandes problemas dentro de lo posible. La sacerdotisa podra ayudaros... pero no hablemos mas. Acabais de llegar y estareis confusos. Vamos, subir a mi casa a comer- dijo Irene sonrriendo- esta cerca. Seguirme.

 

La ciudad era una mezcolanza de todo tipo de arquitectura ordenada y conjuntada de formas imposibles: templos griegos con espadañas barrocas, logias renacentistas con ardonos egipcios en su segunda altura y estilos complejos basados en las lineas curvas y tonos blancos y cremosos mezcla de la cal y la piedra.

La vegetacion no era muy distinta a la de londres y la luz era intensa pero agradable. Alice nunca habia visto una imagen tan hermosa, desde el viejo Valle de Lagrimas... en paz quedase tras el tren.

 

La casa de Irene era un segundo piso con terraza llena de arcos y adornos de mujeres desnudas con cabezas animales. La estancia era alta, con muebles comodos de madera amarilla y plantas por los rincones.

 

Al sentarse en sus sillas, Irene comenzo a servir una serie de extraños manjares de aspecto apetecible y sus estomagos rugieron. Comenzaron los tres a comer de forma informal y disfrutando cuando surgio la primera pregunta:

 

-¿que opinara la sacerdotisa Selina de esto? ¿crees que sera posible?  
-lo creo..

-lo sera- dijo Alice irrumpiendo- lo sera por que si es cierto, ese ser esta usando a mi difunta hermana como titere y no me gusta la idea. La ultima persona que uso a lizzie como tal esta muerta y enterrada.... solo dime... esa tal Selina... ¿crees que estara de acuerdo?

-posiblemente, pero no lo se. Nada es cierto. No hay absolutos y quizas sea mejor asi.

-muchachas, comamos y despues hablaremos con la sacerdotisa. Hay mucho que decir y no creo que le guste que ruja nuestro estomago.

-amen hermano- dijo Alice, con un deje de complacencia.

-¿amen?

-significa- dijo Carter a Irene con una floritura en el gesto- que asi sea.

-pues- dijo Irene- que asi sea.

 

 


End file.
